warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Molecular Prime/@comment-6271162-20131117191739
I am really tired of all these people flaming and crying around Molecular Prime. First of all, this is a team game! You should be grateful for a Nova spamming her ultimate in every game. It helps you level all ''your equipped stuff much faster than anything else. So, if you are not absolutely insanely greedy kind of a person, you should actually appreciate the Nova stealing all the kills. Remember that XP for kills is shared among the entire team. If a Nova kills 100 enemies each worth 100 XP (10 000 XP in total), your Warframe gets 2500 XP, your primary gets 2500 XP, your secondary gets 2500 XP and your melee gets 2500 XP. ''But if you killed them all by yourself just using you primary weapon, your frame would get 5000 XP and your primary would get 5000 XP, with zero affinity gain for the two other guns. Also, Molecular Prime is not overpowered. Deal with it does not do anything instantly at the cast, unlike other boardsweepers like Saryn's Miasma or Volt's Overload. Instead, it buffs the damage for your team (but you need to actually hit the enemies in order for it to make a difference) and makes the targets easier to hit (and lowers their damage output by 50% by making them attack 50% slower). So, all these things don't do a single thing on their own. They need something else to make them useful. The explosions themselves need a kill to trigger them and ''multiple enemies low on health in order for them to chain. Yes, a good Nova will stand while getting cover by your front line and shoot the targets with a sniper rifle or some other gun capable of delivering a high peak of single-target damage, but it still does not change the fact that MP needs a trigger. Most people cry about Molecular Prime because of the massive explosion chaining, but, in fact, its the weakest part of it. The most important thing about Nova's ulti is the teamwide damage buff. It is the most powerful damage multiplier in the game, I won't be arguing about this (Roar is only 50% and Banshee's is too unreliable). It also makes the targets easier to hit, but this is not that important. Next important thing about MP is the slowing of enemies. It reduces their overall damage output to half, ''but it falls of more and more the deeper in end game you are. It is nice that it makes you take 1000 damage instead of 2000, but when a level 200 Corrupted Heavy Gunner shoots you, it does not really matter if it is 10 000 or 5000. So the slow actually scales negatively with enemy level, making is useful only at mid to high level enemies (say 65 to 120), after that, it just ceases to matter. The explosions deal Explosion Damage (suprise!) which does not ignore enemy armor and ''falls off with distance. Maybe that your MP proc deals 5000 damage to every single enemy is nice at level 60, but you will find it reduced to nothing at level 150. Also, the explosions blur, shake and overlight your screen, making it hard to aim for few seconds, which may actually get you killed. They are only overpowered at lower leves, but, say, what is not? Mag's Pull kills everything in her line of sight, Nyx's Absorp kills everything afflicted to attack you, Soma one-shots heavies, Deathcube makes you win levels without firing a single shot. Now, lets be honest. Nova ''needs a massive kill-everything ulti. She is very squishy, with low mobility, pretty much unable to protect herself when the frontline of your team brakes. She is a caster. She is supposed ''to deal fuckton of damage at the cost of low CC and sustain. And she ''needs the chaining ulti. Look at Nyx, for example. The higher the enemy level is, the better for her. Nyx loves level 250 Fusion MOAs. Because they work for her. And if something goes wrong and she has to defense herself on her own, she can just press 4 and drik a cofee while the enemies kill themselves by attacking her. The same could be applied to Nekros or Trinity, in a way. TL, DR; Nova might be the most powerful or one of the most powerful frames in the game, but its not because of the MP explosions, but because of the vast utility she brings to her team.